Lo prohibido
by Nekane Lawliet
Summary: A pesar de ser él quien encendía la pasión, el culpable de los gemidos y jadeos y de ser él quien se encontraba ahí, con ella, el nombre que era pronunciado no era el suyo.


**Disclaimer:** Shaina, Milo y Camus (para mi desgracia) y la trama original de Saint Seiya, pertenecen a su autor original, el sensei Masami Kurumada, shueshia, Toei Animation y todos quienes pagaron sus respectivas licencias.

**N/A**: Hola a todos, muchas gracias por clickear en éste nuevo fic/one-shot.

Ésta es el primer fic de mi tabla griega de la comunicad Crack&Roll. El tema es "Eros", el amor erótico y el reto consistía en narrar la relación erótica de Shaina (mi claim asignado por viircana) y algún pesonaje de mi elección. Escogí esta pareja por que se ha vuelto mi reciente debilidad, jaja.

Al principio quise narrarlo desde el punto de vista de Shaina, pero luego de borrar-reescribir, borrar-reescribir, se terminó quedando en el punto de vita de Milo, por que desde la amazona me quedaba muy...OoC. En fin, espero que les guste, cualquier opinión es bienvenida. ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Lo Prohibido  
****Por Nekane Lawliet**

.

.

**Eros**

**.  
**

Una fina copa de vino fulguraba bajo la luz rojiza de las lámparas de aceite que iluminaban tenuemente la amplia habitación. Sentado en su cómodo sillón negro junto a la ventana, sus ojos permanecían fijos en el cielo despejado, oscuro y salpicado de estrellas. De vez en vez se movía para alcanzar su copa y tomar un sorbo de vino, que degustaba lentamente conforme el líquido permanecía en su boca, y luego volvía a quedarse inmóvil. Era difícil saber qué era lo que estaba pensando, pues su mirada ausente y su rostro completamente desprovisto de alguna emoción particular, no dejaban saber qué era lo que le tenía tan ensimismado.

De pronto, el sonido de unos pasos en tacones altos se dejó oír en la planta baja, dibujando inmediatamente una sonrisa en su rostro. No se movió de su lugar, pero por primera vez en mucho rato, sus ojos se tornaron llenos de ansiedad y deseo, fijos en la puerta a la espera de que se abriera, dejando ver a su visitante.

Pronto su deseo se vio cumplido, cuando lentamente la puerta se fue abriendo y recortando contra la oscuridad del pasillo, la figura femenina que esperaba. Se acomodó en su asiento, colocando las manos en los reposabrazos y recorriendo con todo el descaro del mundo el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Sonrió nuevamente, invitándola a pasar con ese gesto y sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Ella entró, cerrando con seguro la puerta y recargándose en ella, dejando que los ojos azules la recorrieran a gusto.

La lujuria brilló en los ojos de Milo cuando regresó su mirada al rostro de su invitada. Se puso de pie y rellenó, generosamente, su copa de vino, luego se la ofreció y al ver que ella no se movía; bebió su contenido completo, dejándola sin cuidado en la mesa nuevamente.

Se fue acercando a ella, paseando los ojos por el perfecto cuerpo de pronunciadas curvas, deseando tocarla, deseando verla desnuda. Colocó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de cabellos verdes, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Sin mediar palabras y exudando excitación, llevó sus labios al blanco cuello, lamiéndolo y besándolo de manera apasionada, consiguiendo así que ella soltara suspiros deseosos de más.

—Estuve esperándote toda la noche…Shaina —le dijo al oído mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja y repartía pequeños besos.

—Perdone si lo hago esperar, Milo, pero hasta este momento se me antojaron sus favores —le respondió con prepotencia y sarcasmo, mientras paseaba sus manos por su abdomen de manera provocativa. Milo sonrió sin detenerse de su tarea y apretando el cuerpo contra el de ella.

Shaina se dejaba hacer, mientras las grandes manos recorrían su cuerpo y se deshacían de las piezas metálicas de su armadura de entrenamiento. Pero justo cuando sintió que estaba por comenzar con sus ropas, lo tomó fuertemente de los brazos y se giró apresándolo a él contra el frío muro. Apresado de las muñecas, Milo sonrió sugestivo y expectante ante lo que la amazona tenía planeado, permaneciendo en esa posición por largos segundos, hasta que finalmente la fémina dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se dirigió a la cama, invitándolo a seguirla con ligeros y sensuales movimientos.

Sin hacerse esperar, el Santo de Escorpión la siguió, parándose frente a ella, quien lo empujó hasta dejarlo sentado en el lecho. Aún de pie frente a él, dio unos pasos para dejar algo más de distancia entre los dos y permitirse mover con mayor libertad. La amazona permaneció quieta unos momentos, disfrutando de la tortura mental que le asentaba al griego, sosteniéndole la mirada cargada de lasciva. Finalmente comenzó a contonearse sensualmente, al ritmo que se quitaba la tela ceñida a su cintura; la sostuvo en su mano y se acercó lentamente a él, salvando la distancia que los separaba y perfilando su silueta con la luz lunar que se filtraba por las ventanas, mientras su piel tomaba un tono rojizo por el rojo del fuego que consumía las lámparas de aceite en las paredes.

Sin perder su sensualidad, se inclinó y le cubrió los ojos con la tela, asegurándose de que el nudo no se desatara, para luego sentarse sobre él e iniciar con movimientos provocativos que aumentaron inmediatamente la excitación del escorpión. La tomó de la cintura y delineó el curvilíneo cuerpo con sus fuertes manos, paseó los dedos con desvergüenza por sus senos y empezó a desnudarla mientras marcaba el ritmo de sus movimientos

Milo sonrió realmente excitado, la jaló y la hizo caer sobre él, degustando con desvergüenza de su cuerpo, su mano recorrió el camino desde su vientre hasta los bordes de la máscara, de la que se deshizo rápidamente para atraer su nuca y besarla en los labios. Había deseado poseer sus labios desde el momento visto en que la vio entrar y en aquel momento los devoró sin compasión, abriéndose paso entre ellos con la lengua y saboreando la calidez de su interior. El griego retrocedió en la cama, cargando a la amazona sobre él al centro del lecho para luego girarse y quedar sobre ella.

Se saborearon interminables veces, convirtiendo de ese simple acto una cuestión de poder y dominación; se desnudaron con desespero entre jadeos y suspiros, a penas se separaban unos centímetros para deshacerse de sus prendas cuando ya estaban besándose y acariciándose nuevamente. Shaina lo cinchó del cabello y lo separó de su boca para buscar el pulso que latía frenético en el cuello, obligándolo a girarse para sentarse sobre él.

Debajo de Shaina, Milo sintió que su excitación y deseo iban en aumento, conforme ella frotaba su trasero contra él y sus uñas arañaban la piel bronceada. El Santo se dejó hacer un instante y luego fue él quien le jaló el cabello y la arrojó contra las almohadas de forma violenta. Se relamió los labios y aprisionó sus muñecas con una mano, llevándolas sobre su cabeza; de esa forma la besó con la misma fogosidad para luego seguir con cada centímetro de piel expuesta. Su mano libre la estimulaba sin pudor, arrancando gemidos descarados que enloquecían al griego.

En más de una ocasión, se vio tentado a deshacerse de la cinta que cubría sus ojos, pero reprimió sus impulsos y continuó con su labor, como si aquella prohibición incrementara sus sentidos. Pese a las miles de noches que habían compartido juntos, jamás había visto su rostro, aún cuando se sabía completamente deseoso y a veces desesperado por quitarse la venda de los ojos y poder observar la mirada fogosa y deseosa que sabía que ella poseía; pero siempre reprimía ese pensamiento y se dedicaba a disfrutar de lo permitido, porque de la gran lista de defectos que Milo de escorpión tenía, la imprudencia no figuraba en ella y la verdad era que no quería meterse en problemas con la amazona por haber desobedecido a_ sus_ términos.

Un grito borró sus pensamientos y lo hizo volver a concentrar toda su atención en degustar de las sensaciones del momento; al no poder verla, el resto de sus se veían reforzados, sintiendo cada caricia y cada beso como fuego que lo consumían en deseo y placer, volviendo el acto salvaje y hasta violento; pero eso le gustaba, le gustaba a ambos. Por que se había vuelto una lucha silenciosa por el poder y una competencia por ver quién sometía a quien.

Shaina soltó un grito, para luego liberar sus manos y empujar a Milo contra la cama. Al sentirla tan deseosa y ansiosa por ser poseída, el caballero sonrió con sarcasmo y le apretó las caderas. Levantándola en una increíble demostración de fuerza y dejándola caer sobre su virilidad, penetrándola de una sola estocada, recibiendo un gemido como respuesta. Con la excitación nublándole el sentido, rápidamente obedeció al ritmo que el griego le imponía, arqueando la espalda y expresando su placer sin ninguna vergüenza.

Había sido suficiente de eso, en un movimiento que la joven de cabellos verdes no pudo prever, el ojiazul se colocó sobre ella, apresándola contra su cuerpo y afianzando sus caderas, continuando con las embestidas. Shaina era una extraña mezcla de indignación y excitación, pero rápidamente encontró la forma de tomar su parte de control en la situación: se aferró de la cabecera de la cama y rodeó el fuerte torso de su amante con las piernas, obligándolo a adaptarse a su ritmo y a llegar más profundamente en ella, si eso era posible.

Con un brazo la hizo sentarse en él, mientras le besaba el cuello y lamía sus senos. Acarició las torneadas piernas mientras un brazo la rodeaba y la mantenía aprisionada con fuerza, marcándole el ritmo que debía seguir. Milo no se contenía mucho, jadeando y gimiendo contra la nívea piel de la amazona, mientras sentía que en su cabeza todo pasaba a un segundo plano, no iba a poder sobrevivir a esa situación por mucho más tiempo.

Siguió estimulándola, conocía perfectamente ese cuerpo femenino y cada zona erógena en él. Estimuló cada parte con sus manos y su boca, degustando con pasión desbordante de ella y acariciándola de forma erótica. Nuevamente la recostó en la cama, sin dejar de darse besos entre jadeos y gemidos. Gracias al dedicado trabajo de Milo, la amazona sintió que una maravillosa ola de placer recorría toda su espina dorsal, obligándola a arquear la espalda y soltar un grito mientras su cuerpo se retorcía por espasmos involuntarios de placer y gozo.

Milo estaba por venirse y pese a que trató de contenerse, ella no se lo permitió, rodeándolo con las piernas fuertemente, aprisionándolo hasta que en su cabeza todo se volvió blanco como para ser capaz de ejercer algún tipo de control sobre su excitación, derramándose en medio de espasmos y gemidos.

Agotados y sudorosos, se dejaron caer uno al lado del otro. Pero no duró mucho, porque cuando se sintieron lo suficientemente recuperados, reiniciaron con sus juegos y su lucha.

Rió: Shaina de Cobra era puro fuego, pasión y deseo, pero sobre todo, ella estaba prohibida y eso era justamente lo que más lo enloquecía.

Pero a pesar de ser él quien encendía la pasión, el culpable de los gemidos y jadeos y de ser él quien se encontraba ahí, con ella, el nombre que era pronunciado no era el suyo. En medio de los besos y las caricias, el nombre lanzado al aire era el de ese, el otro: Seiya. ¿Qué había hecho él para conseguir el corazón de _su_ amazona? No tenía la menor idea, pero ni siquiera lo conocía y ni siquiera sabía cómo demonios era su rostro, y ya lo odiaba.

Decidió no seguir pensando en eso o aquellas agradables sensaciones terminarían por convertirse en una punzada molesta en su pecho. Cualquiera que fuera el método por el que ese susodicho "Seiya" había conseguido enamorar a la cobra y cualquiera que fuera el motivo por el que jamás lo había dejado ver su rostro, a pesar de sus interminables ruegos y de haberse humillado por conseguir ese, el único favor que necesitaba, no le importaba…o al menos no quería que le importara.

Con su sed de ella saciada y sintiendo que el corazón se le detenía al verla partir; sacó una copa más de su alacena, volvió a sentarse en su sillón y llenó las dos copas la espera de su siguiente visita, la que llegó segundos después que la amazona hubo cruzado la puerta.

—De todas las mujeres que pudiste llevarte a la cama, tenías que elegir a _esa_ amazona…—dijo, nada más entrar y sentándose frente a él, tomando la copa, que sabía le correspondía, cruzó la pierna y miró por la ventana, dispuesto a escuchar a su mejor amigo sobre su dolor, aquel que volcaba interminablemente únicamente a sus oídos.

—Camus… ¿sabes quién diablos es Seiya?

— ¿Seiya? ¿Seiya de Pegaso? Creo que es uno de los amigos de Hyoga…uno de los traidores de los que habló el Patriarca ¿Por qué?

—Por nada…por nada.

Tomó su copa y se la llevó a los labios, perdiendo su mirada en el paisaje tras su ventana y cobrando un mutismo que Camus reconoció como nuevo en él. En realidad todo era nuevo en él: su actitud, su ropa, pero sobre todo, su forma de hablar y de mirar a Shaina de Cobra.

.

.


End file.
